1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing system, a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, a record medium, a recording and reproducing method, a recording method, a reproducing method, a program and a record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To begin with, a description will be given as to configuration and operation of a personal computer (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-235780, for instance) of reproducing data files such as a video file having video data and an audio file having audio data.
The data files such as the video file and audio file are recorded on a record medium such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) according to a predetermined file system.
The personal computer performed play list reproduction wherein a play list file in an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) format describing reproduction order of the data files by using file names of the data files is interpreted to consecutively reproduce a plurality of data files.
However, there was a problem that, at a data processing level of a CD (Compact Disk) player and so on which cannot interpret the play list file in the HTML format as the personal computer does, it is not possible to perform the play list reproduction wherein the play list file is interpreted to consecutively reproduce the plurality of data files.